


Sherlock Song Meme

by Fang138



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Reichenbach Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:58:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fang138/pseuds/Fang138
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>~The Rules;<br/>1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.<br/>2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.<br/>3. Write a drabble/ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!<br/>4. Do ten of these, then post them.~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlock Song Meme

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt in writing Sherlock. It was so much more fun then I expected it to be.

1\. “I Won’t Back Down”, Tom Petty & the Heartbreakers. John was insistent that Sherlock’s attempt at shopping was horrid at best. Leaving the flat with only bits and pieces that no meal could every come from. After the visit of Mycroft while Sherlock was gone John couldn’t take it anymore. All he wanted was Milk, was that so bad?

2\. “I Need You”, The Beatles. John never gave up hope that Sherlock would be back. Every moment a painful reminder of what was and what could have been. Every now and then he thinks he can see Sherlock out of the corner of his eye and thinks to himself I just can’t live without you.

3\. “Overrated”, Three Days Grace. The crime scene was cold, right by the seaside. The rain was coming down fast, evidence flowing away down the rocky shoreline. By the time Sherlock got there the crucial evidence gone. Leading to yet another argument between Anderson and Sherlock. John decided it was time to stand in and help with the argument.

4\. “I Can’t Explain” (Live), The Who. John is plaguing Sherlock’s thoughts in not only his walking hours, but also his dreams. They are becoming more frequent, bringing feelings that Sherlock can’t explain. What is happening to him and why is it that John is the only one that makes him feel this way? Sherlock angers himself because he has grown accustomed to everything being explainable.

5\. “Ich Will” (Live), Rammstein. Sherlock has gone his entire life without a person understanding him. Not even his brother gets everything completely. He goes through crime scenes controlling every piece of information, but he still feels lonely. Then one day he meets an army doctor at St. Barts. The next day they laugh together and Sherlock realizes that John is just what he needed. There are things that Sherlock, for once, can’t understand about someone. It will take some experimenting to figure this out.

6\. “You’ve Really Got a Hold on Me”, The Beatles. It has been three years and John can’t believe his eyes. He runs towards Sherlock fists clenched and throws a punch. John is crying while fighting, but soon the punches become an embrace. John sobbing asks Sherlock to hold him. He really can’t believe his eyes.

7\. “Herzeleid”, By Rammstein. John knows that he throws his love around too freely, but all he is looking for is love. In the end when he realizes Sherlock is gone. He stares at the grave and hopes and believes that the minutes of joy that Sherlock bestowed on him won’t forever be heart ache. Because right now the pain is overwhelming and hurts unbearably. Will his heart ever heal? It doesn’t feel like it really can. John continues to cry himself to sleep night after night.

8\. “Nothing Else Matters”, By Metallica. Sherlock watches John asleep on the sofa. He has been watching for precisely two hours, thirteen minutes, and ten seconds. They had been working a case for three days and once it was solved John collapsed there from exhaustion. Staring Sherlock realizes no matter how many times he is called a freak, no matter how many facts the idiots get wrong John makes it all bearable and that’s all that really matters. He can tell John anything, really open up to him unlike anybody before and John will make him feel normal for just once in his life. Nothing else matters.

9\. “She Was a Teenage Zombie,” The Murderdolls. John sat on the sofa with a bored Sherlock. It was near Halloween and there was no work to be had. John turned on the telly and Sherlock was engrossed in a film that was playing about a teenage zombie and how she met the love of her life. John decided this was one of the more bizarre situations he had gotten into with Sherlock.

10\. “I’m Hungry”, Alice Cooper. John and Sherlock were on the case and chasing a serial killer all around town. He was almost exceptional and moving just a tad too fast for them to catch up on this wild goose chase. In the end it turned out that the killer had fallen in love with one of the victims and just couldn’t kill her. Sherlock was disgusted at the ending and John wondered quietly if falling for someone unintentionally hit just a little too close to home.


End file.
